


Ficlet Challenge: Day 6 - Terminal

by a1_kitkat



Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Jim finds Alex at the bus terminal, trying to leave without saying goodbye.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Ficlet Challenge: Day 6 - Terminal

He felt like a criminal or someone in the witness relocation program as he sat with his jacket pulled around him, cap pulled low, face obscured by sunglasses. He had headphones in his ears but no music playing, needed to be able to hear if someone approached.

When he felt a booted foot nudge his, Alex jumped from surprise. Too lost in his own thoughts that he’d essentially allowed the one person he didn’t want to see, sneak up on him.

The earbud slipped from his ear as Jim yanked on the cord, gazing down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I  _ almost _ headed for the airport,” he explained. “But I know you better than that or I thought I did.”

Jim sank down in the seat beside Alex, neither looking at each other but staring ahead at the practically empty terminal.

“I mean, fifty-fifty chance right? Bus or plane.”

Alex didn’t speak, he couldn’t.

“You were really gonna leave without saying goodbye.” Jim whispered.

Alex’s eyes filled with tears, tears Jim couldn’t see behind the sunglasses. Of course that had been his plan, he  _ hated  _ saying goodbye to him. He loathed coming home, the only reason he even came back regularly was to see Jim.

“Yeah,” Alex choked on the words. “I was… I  _ am _ .” He grabbed his bag, climbed to his feet. “Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

He hightailed it across the terminal and into the restroom but Jim simply followed after him. Once inside, he wedged the door closed and turned to look at Alex who dropped his bag in defeat.

“I can’t keep doing this, Jim,” Alex whispered.

“Alex…” Jim moved towards him, reached for his hand but Alex stepped back, tossed his hat and glasses onto the sink.

“It’s just too much!” Alex insisted. “I hate it, I hate all of it. I feel like I’m losing a part of myself… Losing  _ all  _ of myself. I spend all day, everyday, living a lie. They don’t ask and I don’t tell but hiding such a part of me is exhausting… Then I come back here, where people  _ know  _ about me but still try to deny it… My father’s eye twitches  _ every _ time I so much as mention a guy’s name.”

Jim’s expression softened as Alex looked at him with tears in eyes. He reached out again but Alex shook his head.

“And then there’s you…” Alex continued. “You… Who sees me for me and loves me unconditionally but secretly because we… We can’t… We shouldn’t… I feel like I’m trying to be too many different versions of  _ me,  _ that I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim whispered. “Sorry you feel that way; I never meant-”

“I know and it’s not your fault, not anyone’s fault that we fell for each other but I can’t keep allowing myself to be pulled in so many different directions.”

“So, you were just gonna leave and never come back?” Jim asked him.

“It’s not what I  _ want… _ It’s what I have to do…”

“Alex, I love you. I will always be here for you; whether you leave and come back tomorrow or ten years from now, my feelings aren’t going to change.”

“They  _ have  _ to! The only reason we’ve made it this far is because we were careful and…”

“Alex, I don’t want to lose you.” Jim reached out his hand and Alex took it, gazing into his eyes. “But I couldn’t bear it if what you’re saying is true, that you’re losing yourself.”

He reached up with his other hand and gently caressed Alex’s cheek.

“Being with you is the only time I feel like me but it’s not enough,” Alex said. “Stolen moments here and there while the rest of the time I’m forced to wear a mask… Even with you, we’re still hiding.”

“I know,” Jim agreed as he pulled Alex close and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I didn’t want to say goodbye because I didn’t want us to be over,” Alex admitted. “But I’m scared that if we keep going like this…”

Jim pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead as he continued to hold him in his embrace.

“I know…” Jim whispered. “I’m scared too.”

Alex pulled away, looked into Jim’s worried eyes.

“You are?” He asked.

“Every time you leave, I’m scared you’ll never come back. Every time you’re here, I’m terrified someone will find out about us. Every time you’re in my arms, I’m afraid to let you go.”

Alex nodded in understanding. He’d been scared to share his truth with Jim but Jim had opened up to him, had admitted to sharing in Alex’s fears.

“But the truth is… I’m always going to worry, whether you stay away forever or come back to me. I love you, Alex. Yet if you  _ truly _ think that being apart will help you-”

“It won’t,” Alex whispered. “A part of me will always just want to be here with you…”

Jim leaned down and kissed him. Soft, gentle, loving. Alex closed his eyes and lost himself in Jim’s embrace, his kiss, his touch. He didn’t want this to end, didn’t want this to be the last kiss they ever shared.

The tenderness shifted into more as passion, lust, desire began to engulf them. Alex’s fingers working the buttons of Jim’s shirt open as he was swept off his feet and pressed against the wall. Lips and hands everywhere, neither stopping to even draw breath until Jim  _ did  _ pull away, looked into Alex’s eyes.

“Do you…” Jim started. “Is this what you want?”

Alex stared into Jim’s loving eyes. What were they doing? They were locked in the men’s room of the bus terminal, Alex’s pants half down and Jim’s shirt half off his shoulders. His bus was leaving in twenty minutes.

But he nodded his head yes because he  _ did  _ want this.

“I don’t… Do you have…?” Jim asked.

He could say ‘no’ and they could stop, maybe they’d kiss a little longer but nothing more. He could say ‘yes’ and be in for a very uncomfortable bus trip with Jim’s cum inside him.

“Inside pocket of my bag…” Alex said.

Jim left him long enough to fetch his bag. Alex reached inside and found the lube which he immediately handed to Jim.

“Are you sure?” Jim whispered with a kiss.

Alex nodded his head and dropped his pants. They were usually good with foreplay as Jim loved to drive Alex crazy with his meticulous preparations but there wasn’t a lot of time. Alex grasped the sink as Jim’s lubed fingers breached him yet he turned to capture Jim’s lips in a kiss while he bucked his hips, trying to fuck himself on the man’s fingers.

He gasped as Jim found just the right angle and his knuckles turned white where they were braced.

“Jim, please?” He begged.

Jim hated to be rushed but Alex’s breathless neediness was enough to make him thoroughly coat his hardness and before they both knew it, Jim’s cock was lodged deep within Alex’s ass.

He kissed the whimpers from Alex’s lips as they moved together in a sync they’d perfected long ago. Bodies melding together as their kisses deepened. It was rushed and unromantic but it was beautiful because they were together and sharing their love.

Jim wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock, working him in time with his thrusts. He peered over Alex’s shoulder, looking at their reflections as he dropped a kiss on Alex’s skin. 

“Jim,” Alex whispered. “I… I’m not gonna last…”

“It’s okay, you can let go,” Jim assured him. “I love you.”

Alex came the moment Jim finished speaking his sentiments. The excitement of Alex’s orgasm sent Jim over the edge and he came quickly too.

He held Alex close as they each recovered from their shared high, Jim continued to place kisses to Alex’s neck.

He slowly pulled free then they took a few moments to tidy themselves up. Alex watched as Jim carefully buttoned his shirt with a smirk on his lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Jim looked up, eyes locked, and they shared a smile. Alex scooped up his bag and shouldered it. Jim picked up Alex’s hat and placed it upon his head before holding his sunglasses out to him. 

“I… Hope you’ll come back to me,” Jim whispered. “But I… I’ll understand if you don’t…”

“I love you, Jim,” Alex replied. 

He moved away, unwedged the door and put his sunglasses back on as he moved back into the terminal. On the board above was his bus, leaving very soon. He moved towards it, head held high as tears brimmed behind his sunglasses.

Alex didn’t look back but he could feel Jim’s eyes following him across the terminal. He knew he’d be back, that he wouldn’t be able to stay away.

  
  
  



End file.
